1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to personal computers used as workstations in local area networks (LANs).
2. Background of the Invention
It is common to connect individual personal computers as workstations using what is often referred to as a local area network or LAN. A LAN is usually defined as a network of computers, usually connected by a cable or wire at a single geographical location such as one or more floors of an office building, so that various resources can be shared among the workstations and/or allow the individual workstations to send and receive electronic mail or E-Mail.
Typically, local area networks enable individual users to access databases or files physically associated with another computer, called a server, or with other workstations on the LAN. In this manner, data and programs which are needed by more than one user can be maintained on a single computer on the network and still be available to other workstations on the network. In this instance the computer with the common data is referred to as the server and the workstations of the individual users are called clients. In other situations, a database or files may be set up on various workstations such that each can function as a server and each can function as a client. This is frequently referred to a peer-to-peer structure.
In large networks, with hundreds or, even thousands of workstations and dozens of servers, administration or management of the individual workstations can be a cumbersome task. This administration consists of, but is not limited to, the following tasks:
Workstation configuration control PA0 System security PA0 Workstation fault correction PA0 Application monitoring for software license compliance PA0 Software application distribution PA0 Software version control PA0 Customization of user environment (i.e. menus, boot files, etc.) PA0 User training PA0 Protocol and operating system independent PA0 Only activated on request PA0 Not a TSR--it occupies no memory PA0 A tool that allows the system administrator to force a server connection PA0 Able to create a network connection for the workstation at boot time even if the local drive is damaged or the user does not log in PA0 A remote access to the workstation hard drive without user intervention PA0 Configuration management (remote edit and installation of workstation system files) PA0 Identification and authentication services PA0 Smart hub management PA0 Critical node monitoring PA0 Workstation crash recovery PA0 Remote software installation, distribution, metering and diagnostics PA0 Single sign-on synchronized passwords PA0 Thousands of hours per year can be saved because no "office hiking" is required to gain access to user workstations that have hung or crashed PA0 User workstations can be configured centrally PA0 The invention allows appropriate workstation configuration regardless of the environment. Users who cannot tolerate TSRs due to ill-behaved applications still benefit since the invention requires no TSRs PA0 Security can be improved materially by adding pre-boot authentication for both user and workstation PA0 Software installation, updating, version control and metering can be greatly simplified and centralized PA0 The administrator's overall view of the network is materially improved.
In such larger networks, this administration can be very time-consuming and tedious because the system administrator must be in the same physical location as the workstation. Since these workstations can be spread over a large area such as a large multi-story building, a significant amount of time and effort is spent in traveling between workstations to perform management tasks.
Also, these management tasks are often associated with computer functions that take place during the workstation's boot (startup) cycle. They often require repeat reboots of the workstation to test changes in configuration. From a security standpoint, much of the ability to control access to both workstations and servers is vastly improved by being able to control functions that occur before, during and after the boot process. Current methods depend upon control of functions occurring during or after the boot process. Since control of many functions prior to workstation boot allows the network administrator to impose significantly more control over the workstation some method of pre-boot control is very desirable.